Gorma Empire
Gorma: The military arm of the Daos civilization. About 6,000 years ago, the ruling Dai Tribe tried to disband the Gorma. The Gorma rebelled and launched an assault on the Dai and Shura tribes, which started the 500 Year War. The Gorma could use their dark chi, Rinki, to channel The Power and transform into one-eyed monsters. THE GORMA Akomaru: '''Shadam’s 10-year-old son. Shadam wanted nothing to do with the boy, so he was raised by Tenpo Shogun and nursed by the Sankanjo. He hated his father. Served on the Senate level of the Gorma but wanted to replace his father as military leader. (Introduced in Chapter 10) ' ' ' '''Gara, Lieutenant Colonel: '''A former member of the Dai Tribe who joined the Gorma when she was about ten. A member of the Gorma Triumvirate, the three military leaders of the empire. (Introduced in Chapter 01) ' ' '''Gorma Emperor XV: '''Matoi protested the Dai Tribe’s efforts to disperse the Gorma Tribe about 6,000 years ago. The emperor at the time seemed willing to let the Gorma disband. Matoi sought power to keep that from happening. He was in possession of a book that had belonged to an ancient cult called the Ka’zuul, which worshipped an evil spirit known as DaiSatan. In the early age of the Daos civilization, a member of the Shura named Meduya had stumbled upon the book and used its power to become a warlock that summoned minor demons and spirits to his bidding. The Gorma had slain Meduya and taken the book, which was deemed too dangerous to exist. The Gorma tried to destroy the book, but it withstood even fire. The Dai feared that someone would stumble upon the book if it was simply cast away, so they entrusted its care to the Gorma Tribe to serve as its guardian and ensure its pages were never opened again. Matoi’s family was picked to guard the book, and it was passed along his bloodline from generation to generation. Matoi used the book to reach out for DaiSatan, but since the evil spirit had already been banished by Zordon, his mind was drawn to a great lake of fire and a massive beast that lived within its flames. The Great Beast of Hell known as the Mogralord. Matoi pleaded with the Mogralord for strength, and the Great Beast of Hell answered the call through these words: “I will make the Gorma my eyes on the mortal plane. And I will teach you new ways to strengthen this Life Force that courses through your veins. This Kiryoku. Through the suffering and despair of others, the flow of Life Force within you will churn into Rinki, power that is born from a heart of hatred and anger. In return, you will spread carnage across the mortal plane, and the slain souls of the damned will be mine to toy with.” Matoi used this new power to overthrow the emperor, take control of the Gorma, and start the war against the Dai Tribe. (Introduced in Chapter 03) ' ' '''Kyonshi: '''Gorma soldiers not strong enough to turn themselves into monsters often died while trying, but their bodies were reanimated by the Gorma and covered with skin-tight armor and masks to hide their appearance. Each undead soldier had an unseen third eye beneath its mask. The Kyonshi were the basis of Chinese vampires of legend. (Introduced in Chapter 01) '' '' ' ' '''Shadam, Lieutenant Colonel: '''Leader of the Gorma Triumvirate, the three military leaders of the empire. Father of Akomaru. (Introduced in Chapter 01) ' ' '''Tenpo Shogun:' Leader of the Senate level of the Gorma Empire. Raised and instructed Akomaru. (Introduced in Chapter 10) Zydos, Major: A member of the Gorma Triumvirate, the three military leaders of the empire. The powerhouse of the trio. (Introduced in Chapter 01) Members of the Gorma Empire could harness the One Power to transform into monstrous warriors. Each member of the Gorma was granted a rank or title as part of the Empire’s organizational structure. The monsters are listed in the order they appeared. Himo Danshaku: Baron String. His human form was a small boy who frequently played with a yo-yo and sang Japanese folk songs. He was the first Gorma monster to attack the Power Rangers formed in 2002. ATTACKS: Tentacle Strike, when the Gorma thrust out his hand and launched five tentacles. Tentacle Blade, when the monster fired a spear-shaped tentacle. (Chapter 01) ' ' Gamaguchi Houshi: Purse Priest had a black muscular body covered with red leather straps. He wore a red mask that wrapped over his entire head. Various pockets lined his spine. His human form was a basketball player. He also served as the Gorma’s executioner for religious ceremonies. ATTACKS: Head Crusher, when a bunch of red gourd-type masks flew from the pockets on his spine and jetted towards his opponent. (Chapter 02) Kagi Dokeshi: 'Key Jester. His human form was a man who frequently skated on rollerblades instead of walking. He could remove souls from bodies and use those souls to possess dolls. ATTACKS: Sting Blades, when he shot key-shaped projectiles. (Chapter 03) ' ' '''Kuchibeni Utahime: '''Lipstick Songstress. Called Museek by the media. Extremely vain. ATTACKS: Sonic Slash, an energized sword swing. Sonic Destroyer, a burst of sonic energy. (Chapter 04) ' ''' '''Daizojo Riju: '''Archbishop Saw. Master of Tenkasei Ryou. His human form was an overweight bishop with a long white beard. (Chapter 05) ''' '' ' ' Kagami Keshoshi: 'Master Mirror. Called Shard by the media. He could trap people within the mirror on his body. ATTACKS: Light Flash, a burst of light energy. Light Storm, a disorienting strobe-light attack. Split Attack, an illusion where he appeared in multiple forms that spun around to confuse his opponent. (Chapter 06) ' ''' '''Sakura Shishaku: '''Baron Sakura. His body was made of rotting plant vines. He watched everyone through a single eye on his head. Produced pollen that could drive people insane. ATTACKS: Rabid Pollen, explosive pollen spores. (Chapter 06) '''Jishoku Shinpu: Father Magnet. His human form was a priest. He had the ability to reverse polarities. (Chapter 07) ' ' Tofu Sennin: Tofu Hermit. Master of the Drunken Fist. (Chapter 07) ' ' Kabuki Kozo: Kabuki Novice. He was long and pale, and his body was lined with red streaks. He had the traditional Gorma third eye on his forehead. Capable of possessing people. (Chapter 08) Haniwa Fukuwajutsushi: Defense Teacher Ventriloquist. A deceptive monster. The Gorma appeared as a humanoid warrior with a puppet. But the warrior was actually the puppet, and the puppet was the main Gorma. (Chapter 09) ' ' Sankanjo: 'Three Ladies. Iyaringu Kanjo (Lady Earring), Nekkuresu Kanjo (Lady Necklace), Yubiwa Kanjo (Lady Ring). The Three Ladies raised Akomaru. (Chapters 10, 11,12 ) ' ''' '''Kagero Zukin: Heatwave Hood. Could spit fire and trap people within the furnace in his gut. ATTACKS: Fire Blade, a burst of flaming energy. (Chapter 13) ' ' The San Baka Gorma: 'Three Gorma Stooges. Hakaishi Shacho (Company President Gravestone), Denwa Sensei (Teacher Telephone), Kamikaze Taisho (Boss Kamikaze). Less-than-serious Gorma obsessed with competitions. (Chapter 14) '''Tsubo Dojin: '''Pot Taoist. Practically unmovable and invulnerable to physical attacks. (Chapter 15) ' ' '''Shitenno: '''Four Deva Kings. Touhouten (East Heaven), Hoppouten (North Heaven), Saihouten (West Heaven), Nanpouten (South Heaven). Their human forms were ancient Japanese monks. Could combine to form Gattai Shitenno (Combined Four Deva Kings). (Chapters 16, 18) ' ''' '''Hayakuchi Tabigarasu: Fast-Talking Player. His human form was a man dressed in ragged robes and a large circular hat. Carried a fishing rod he used to snag his victims. (Chapter 17) ' ' Torikago Furaibo: Bird-cage Vagabond. Could trap his victims within a cage on his chest. His Gorma third eye was on his artificial, mystical leg. (Chapter 19) ' ' Saboten Shogun: General Cactus. Could fire poisonous needles from across his body. (Chapter 19) ' ' Ozutsu Gunso: Sergeant Cannon. Could fire missiles from a cannon on his head. (Chapter 20) ' ' Mangekyo Hakushaku: Count Kaleidoscope. Could emit rainbow-colored energy blasts and create illusions. (Chapter 21) ' '' ' ' '''Pachinko Daimeijin: '''Great Famous Pachinko Player. Could trap his victims in giant pachinko balls. (Chapter 22) ' ''' '''Silver Horns: The pet of Akomaru. (Chapter 25) ' ' '''First Lieutenant Zilong: '''A follower of Master Kaku. (Chapter 26) '''Royal Guard: '''A pair of armored Gorma monsters that guarded the Gorma palace along with a small army of red-clad Kyonshi. (Chapter 28)